Captains Cruise
by Sophanna
Summary: A little snippet of what I think Hook and Emma's honeymoon would be like, I suspect a cruise would be quite entertaining. Mostly some cute stuff with a bit of a steamy end...


**Just a little something cause I was bored, not my best work but hey what can you do.**

* * *

><p>Emma chuckles at his awestruck look. "It's called a cruise ship." Emma informs the pirate who had stopped in his tracks to get a better look at the thing.<p>

"It's quite the beast." Disbelief courses through his words.

"Yes and you are going to get on that beast." Emma smiles and plants a small kiss on his lips, he turns to deepen the moment but Emma pushes him to move forward in the line before things get out of hand. She doesn't think the mother behind her would appreciate the two getting caught up in the moment in front of her three children.

It's their honeymoon and Emma had taken it upon herself to book a cruise with her dashing new pirate husband. She'd expected him to be excited, but the admiration on his face as he looks up at the ship is just adorable, she can't help but grin at his excitement.

"You are bloody perfect Swan," He turns his head to smile at her. "although these clothes are not so perfect." He pulls at the black button down shirt fitted around his upper half. She'd insisted he get some new clothes for the trip. She couldn't have him walking around looking like he's going to cause a mutiny.

"But they look so dashing." She smiles teasing him a bit.

"I can assure you they look much more dashing off my body." A mischievous grin covers his lips causing her to bite her own. Mostly because it was all she could do to keep from taking him right then and there. How is it he can go from adorable to unbelievably sexy in a matter of a few words.

"Is the a promise?" Emma winks then turns him around leading him to security. "You're gonna need to get your ticket out." Emma tells him as he reaches into his pocket pulling out a narrow piece of paper. They hand their tickets to a man in a white uniform and make their way to the boarding deck.

"She's almost as beautiful as you Swan." Blush reaches Emma's cheeks. "But not nearly as close to the Jolly Roger." He jokes. Emma lighting smacks his arm and he chuckles at her reaction.

"Shut up." Emma rolls her eyes, he plants a small kiss on her lips as an apology. It only leaves her wanting more. They follow a path leading to a small door that opens on the side of the ship. Emma grabs Hooks hand and guides him through the door. If she didn't he would have stood there looking up at the boat for hours.

"Boys and their toys." Emma mumbles linking her arms with his.

"It's as if there's a whole building inside it." Hook breaths. "There's shop too! Look Emma!" He almost looks like a giddy child who's just gotten his first bike.

"Yes Hook, there's even an ice rink and a theater." She smiles pulling him toward the elevators.

"A theater!? Those take up more room than this ship in total!" His expression makes Emma giggle. The elevator doors close and she reaches for him to face her and wraps her arms around his neck.

"It's probably a little different than the ones in The Enchanted Forest." Emma smiles. They do have a movie theater in Storybrooke but Hook probably had never taken the time to go.

"As long as you're there I'm willing to attend." He mumbles into her lips. The kiss begins with short pecks but grows more desperate with every second that passes. Killian pushes Emma against the elevators wall causing her to whimper when his mouth separates from hers, he brushes his lips across her jaw in an attempt to catch his breath.

"God the things you do to me Swan." He groans putting his mouth is back on hers causing her to moan at their frantic need for each other. She brings her hands to trail though his hair, messing it up without question. The elevator door dings as they reach Deck C. Emma pushes the pirate back as they both try to regain their breath. "How about I show you to our quarters... Captain." A smirk trials across his lips, the lips that are begging to get back on hers.


End file.
